


The eye of the storm

by redangeleve



Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Bliss, Head Massage, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will go on with my mission to write more pregnant Obi-Wan stories, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Anakin Skywalker, They just need a break from the war, Worried Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: "I'm fine," was Obi-Wan's standard answer to the question about his condition, although his appearance gave away the lie."No, my love, you're not," Anakin replied while their eyes met in the mirror.  "Despite your shields, I can feel the pain in the Force as if it were black inkblot, growing larger and larger. You need rest, Obi-Wan, and you know it.""I will rest when we have completed this mission," replied the Jedi Master, though he involuntarily shifted his weight a little backwards and leaned his back against the Alpha's chest. "I promise.""That's what you said after the last mission," Anakin replied accusingly while his fingers massaged calming circles on his mate's belly. "And after the one before as well."
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805170
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	The eye of the storm

**Author's Note:**

> I took a little break with this series but now it's time for another Obikin Mpreg story. Please feel free to leave a comment to let me know, if you still like what I write about our boys.

The first migraine attack that Anakin could remember had struck Obi-Wan shortly after Qui-Gon's death. It had been difficult days for both of them. Anakin was far away from everything he knew, without his mother, but with the knowledge that he would be trained against the will of the council and Obi-Wan had been designated from a Padawan to a Jedi Knight and teacher for his own apprentice head over heels, without having the time to mourn his dead Master and without the possibility to prepare for the new task. No wonder that the responsibility and care for the boy led to the fact that his skull seemed to burst. At the beginning, he still hadn't wanted to let anything show. Had tried to repress the pain and concentrate on the instruction of his Padawan, hoping that the problem would solve itself when they got used to each other, but Anakin's difficult nature, his stubbornness and his explosive temper had made sure that it got worse rather than better with time. 

The days were exhausting enough to act constantly under the watchful eyes of the council, always with the fear to fail, but the nights offered no peace to Obi-Wan, too. Since Qui-Gon's death, he often lay awake for hours and when he finally fell asleep, he was tormented by terrible nightmares. From day to day, the pressure on his brain increased more and more and with time, the dull pain was joined by lightning flashes in his field of vision and a constant feeling of nausea that made it almost impossible for him to eat anything at all. When it became more and more difficult for him to concentrate and he couldn't shield his uneasiness anymore, so that even Anakin could feel it in the Force, Obi-Wan knew that he couldn't ignore it any longer. Even though he was reluctant, he finally paid a visit to the Halls of Healing, where the healers supplied his dehydrated body with liquids and gave him the peace Obi-Wan needed to meditate extensively until he finally succeeded in releasing the pain into the Force. 

But it did not stop at this one attack.

Over the years Anakin learned to recognize the signs when his Master was plagued by headaches again. Usually it began with the fact that he blocked his side of their connection, so that Anakin could not feel his emotions any longer. But even without their bond he could clearly read from his face how uncomfortable he felt. There was a wrinkle, between his eyebrows, which always appeared when Obi-Wan suffered from a migraine attack again, as well as a hard pull around his mouth, which testified how tense he was to keep up his calm facade. When they were in the temple, Obi-Wan used to meditate in such cases, either in the Hall of a Thousand Fountains or in their shared quarters, so that Anakin would only tiptoe through the apartment so as not to disturb his Master. If there was no way to release the pain into the Force because they were on a mission or just before a battle, Obi-Wan injected himself with a stim. Anakin had no idea how the Omega had persuaded the medics to provide him with a stock, but since it was common knowledge that the Jedi Master only visited the infirmary when it was unavoidable, it was good that he was prepared for emergencies. 

Although there were always better and worse days, but with this tactic, Obi-Wan had his migraine under control so far that he could lead a relatively painless life. However, this changed abruptly when he became pregnant.

Omegas, who were already over thirty-five at the beginning of the pregnancy, were considered to be risk patients, just like beta - or alpha women of this age, even without Obi-Wan's difficult medical history. Nevertheless, the healers were confident that he could carry the child to term if he took it easy. Stimulants, whether injected or in other forms, were absolutely taboo in his condition, but it turned out that vomiting had been a much more serious problem than headaches in the first few months. Calling it morning sickness did not do justice to the symptoms that tormented Obi-Wan, who apart from water and salty crackers could hardly keep anything down on most days. Perhaps it was due to the increase in hormones, or perhaps the Force took pity on the battered Jedi Master, because mysteriously he was spared migraine attacks during the first three month of pregnancy. 

Instead, they came back with all their might in the second trimester, and the timing could hardly have been worse. Now, of all times, one separatist offensive followed the other, leaving the republic's troops with hardly a breathing space. If Anakin had had his way, Obi-Wan would have been far away from any fighting, safe in the temple on Coruscant until their child was born, but of course the Jedi Master didn't want to hear about that. As much as the Alpha raged and tried to talk to him, he could not persuade Obi-Wan to leave active duty. They were already hopelessly outnumbered by Grievous troops, so the Jedi couldn't do without one of their most experienced generals. Even though the said general was hardly able to think clearly because of headaches. 

"I'm fine," was Obi-Wan's standard answer to the question about his condition, although his appearance gave away the lie. For weeks, the Omega had seemed like a shadow of his former self. The dark bags under his eyes became more and more apparent and even the auburn beard could no longer hide how pale his face really was. At the beginning of the second trimester, he had been fine, but now he seemed more exhausted than ever. The permanent tension had carved deep wrinkles in his forehead and the corners of his eyes, and the hands with which he held on to the edge of the sink clasped it so tightly that his knuckles appeared white.

"No, my love, you're not," Anakin replied while their eyes met in the mirror. Obi-Wan had only wanted to make a short stop in their quarters to freshen up and eat an energy bar before he had to return to a briefing with the officers, but Anakin was not willing to let him go again. Like a human shield he had built up behind his mate and thus kept him from slipping through the door, laying his hands on Obi-Wan's prominent belly. Challengingly, he looked over his shoulder and into the reflection of his face. "Despite your shields, I can feel the pain in the Force as if it were black inkblot, growing larger and larger. You need rest, Obi-Wan, and you know it."

"I will rest when we have completed this mission," replied the Jedi Master, though he involuntarily shifted his weight a little backwards and leaned his back against the Alpha's chest. "I promise."

"That's what you said after the last mission," Anakin replied accusingly while his fingers massaged calming circles on his mate's belly. "And after the one before as well."

Apologetically Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders before he turned around in the narrow room to be able to look at Anakin correctly. "I know and I'm sorry. I wish it had turned out differently." They were not just empty words he said to reassure his mate, but the truth. When they had started to work actively on the plan to start a family, it was not foreseeable that the war would take them into its clutches so quickly. Instead, they had dreamed of a quiet life away from the temple. A small house just for themselves and their child. But things had turned out differently. From the moment they had learned that they would become parents, they had barely been able to breathe. There had been always a threatening new crisis, a new battle which was waiting for them, and if it went on like this, their child would probably be born in a break between battles in the Stardestroyer's infirmary. 

Frowning Anakin looked down at the bulge of Obi-Wan's belly. "I wish that too," he confessed, pressing a hand against the underside of the swelling again and feeling the movements of their baby. Thanks to the Force the child seemed to develop normally despite all obstacles and Anakin would fight tooth and nail to keep it that way. "I wish it wasn't necessary for you to fight with our child under your heart in this karking war." More than once Anakin had to fight against the impulse to simply throw Obi-Wan into the next starfighter and fly away. Just kriff the Separatists and their droid armies, they would surely find a place somewhere in the galaxy where they could live in peace with their baby, but as tempting as this thought was, Anakin knew that Obi-Wan would never forgive him if he forced him to go.

Despite his headache, the Jedi Master managed a thin smile when he put his hand on his mate's. "You must learn to accept things you cannot change, my heart."

"I know, but that's exactly why you must allow me to take care of you," Anakin insisted before he put his cybernetic hand on Obi-Wan's cheek. If they were not going to desert, he had to at least try to make his mate's pregnancy as comfortable as possible. 

"Even more than stuffing me constantly with food and protecting me in battle like a helpless Bantha calf?" Obi-Wan asked half jokingly. Although Anakin's protectiveness had always been very strong towards him, but since Obi-Wan expected a child from him, the Alpha hardly left his side in battle.

"Much more than that," Anakin replied determinedly before he let go of Obi-Wan's cheek and led him instead by the hand from the refresher to one of the bunks. "Take off your boots and lie on your back."

"I don't have time..." Obi-Wan dared to protest.

"You will have to make time for that," the Alpha returned confidently. "Now lie down."

Obi-Wan gazed at him with a look that expressed exactly what he thought of the request, but he knew his mate well enough not to discuss it further. Instead, he did what was asked of him, but his posture still betrayed how tense he was as he took off his boots and lay down on the mattress, hesitantly. "Good, now close your eyes."

"Anakin ...", Obi-Wan lamented again, but his mate cut off his words immediately. "Don't make me blindfold you."

"Okay, okay," Obi-Wan returned grumbling before closing his eyes. No matter what Anakin intended to do, hopefully he made it fast. Headache or not, he had to return to the bridge. Obi-Wan could hear his mate walking through the room and pulling up a drawer, then he closed it again and went back to the bunk. The sound of zippers betrayed that Anakin also took off his boots. The mattress lowered under the weight of the Alpha as he kneeled at the head end of the bunk, then he carefully put Obi-Wan's head on his lap.

"My heart, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked confusedly. 

"You'll see that in a moment or rather feel it," Anakin murmured softly. "Just try to relax."

Easier said than done. Restlessly, Obi-Wan opened and closed his hands while he tried to figure out what was going on in the room. He thought he heard a screw cap opening, then something was placed on the nearby nightstand and Anakin's hands lay gently on his temples, where they began to massage him with careful movements. In the beginning his fingers seemed warm, but already in the next moment the places where he touched him became wonderfully cool and his senses registered a pleasant, minty smell. "I read in a book that peppermint is good for headaches," the Alpha explained in a low voice before Obi-Wan could ask. "Together with a massage in dim light, it is said to work miracles during pregnancy."

To speak of miracles would have been perhaps somewhat exaggerated, nevertheless already the fact that Anakin had done some research on his behalf about how he could help him, was absolutely endearing for Obi-Wan and the touches of his hands were more than only a little pleasant. It was not the first time that Anakin massaged him, however it had been rather his tense shoulders or his aching back, to which the Alpha had otherwise given his attention. Sometimes simply to relieve the stress, sometimes also, because he had wanted more. The experience of a head massage however was a new one, but although Anakin did it apparently for the first time, after a few minutes of trying around, he acted so skillfully that the pressure in Obi-Wan's skull actually slowly lessened. When the Alpha's fingers finally moved around his neck and he pressed with both thumbs on the spot where his head was connected to the spine, Obi-Wan's lips escaped a relieved groan.

"Does that feel good?" Anakin asked quietly, which made the Omega emit a consenting sound. It didn't take much to rob the republic's famous negotiator of his words these days, but the Alpha seemed to understand him anyway. Satisfied, he watched his mate's hands open and the tension ebbed away from Obi-Wan's body until he was like wax in his hands. Good, that's exactly how he wanted it. Slowly Anakin moved his fingers along the back of his head, exerting gentle pressure on the contours of his skull, before he enclosed Obi-Wan's head with both hands and took the whole weight from his spine. A sigh crept from Obi-Wan's mouth and it seemed to come from so deep down that Anakin had to smile involuntarily. 

God, he loved this man so much that he would do everything to take the burden off his shoulders, at least for a short time, and it seemed to work. In spite of the weak light Anakin could see that the sharp lines in Obi-Wan's face became smoother from minute to minute and the shields, which the Omega usually kept closed with all his power to hide his discomfort, became more and more permeable until Anakin could feel his familiar, warm Force signature. Obi-Wan sent out grateful, contented impulses that mingled with the pure presence of their child and seemed to fill the room with a soft glow. Apparently they were on the right track. Again, the Alpha changed the position of his fingers, moving them under the edge of Obi-Wan's jaw, massaging along the lower edge of his beard and releasing the tense muscles there as well until he turned back to his temples. The Omega breathed slowly and calmly, testifying to how relaxed he had become, and the pain had been reduced to a faint shadow at the edges of his consciousness, yet it was not enough. 

Obi-Wan needed more than just a short rest, otherwise the relief Anakin had brought him would not last long, but the Alpha knew his mate well enough to know that he would never put his own well-being above his duties as a general. The only possibility Anakin saw to get Obi-Wan to sleep a few hours for himself and their child's sake was a calculated Force suggestion. Normally it was impossible to succeed with such a strong character like Obi-Wan, but weakened and exhausted as he was, he might have had a chance.

For a long moment Anakin gently massaged his mate's head further while he himself sent out tender impulses to him and the baby and at the same time extended the Force into Obi-Wan's mind. Only when he was sure that his mate was completely relaxed, he sent him the silent command through their connection: Sleep. In fact, Obi-Wan's shields were lowered so far that his consciousness had no chance to defend itself. In one fell swoop, Obi-Wan's limbs became heavy, his body limp and his mind completely empty. His head tilted slightly to the side, until he sank against Anakin's palm, where he nestled trustingly. Within seconds he had fallen asleep so deeply that he noticed nothing around him anymore. Just as Anakin had planned it. Satisfied, the Alpha let Obi-Wan's head slide slowly from his lap onto the pillow before he stood up quietly from his place at the head end of the bunk and covered him carefully.

Probably Obi-Wan would be anything but enthusiastic when he woke up, but Anakin accepted this possibility without feeling guilty. The main thing was that his health stabilized. After all it was only for his own good. Anakin could carry out the briefing with the officers just as well without him. One last time the Alpha went down on his knees beside the bunk, kissed his mate gently on the temple and patted his belly, then he stood up, put on the boots and left the cabin to plan the next mission with the team.


End file.
